Handcuffs
by RabbitDork101
Summary: Handcuffs and Z and V equal trouble? OnEsHoT


Handcuffs

RabbitDork101

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :'(

Summary: Handcuffs, Z and V. Not good

Zac Efron looked over at his girlfriend, Vanessa Hudgens. She wasn't exactly happy at the moment. The cool metal on his wrist was the only reason why. Stupidly thinking he could show her a magic trick, he connected their two wrists together with handcuffs. When they didn't fall off like they did in the movie, Zac had simply laughed. "No big deal, I'll just use the key." But when he reached for the key, it was gone.

"Zac, this isn't funny." Vanessa said standing up quickly bringing him up with her.

"I know V." Zac followed Vanessa through the living room of his apartment to his bedroom and then to the bathroom. Vanessa rummaged through the cabinet until she found the thing she was looking for. A bobby pin.

"Hold still." She began to fiddle with the lock.

_CLICK!_

"Did you get it unlocked?" Zac asked.

"No, my pin broke." Vanessa said chucking the broken piece of metal into the waste basket. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Zac asked as Vanessa began to pace the length of the room.

"We have a press conference in 45 minutes." Zac's face immediately paled.

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot."

"Ok, let's get ready, and then we'll work on the handcuffs." Vanessa said. She pulled on a zip up hoodie, well, she tried, but her hand was attached to Zac's. "Ok, that won't work. He have that hammer you keep around to pretend you're a handy man?"

"I do not pretend." Zac said walking over to the kitchen.

"Zac, let's not have to remember the hospital trip." Vanessa said, reminding him of the concussion he got when the hammer flew up and hit his head.

"Ok, fine, but you still find it sexy."

"That I do. You wouldn't happen to have nail would you?"

"It's possible." Zac moved a few things out of the way and found a box of nails. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hang a picture Zac, what do you think I'm doing?" Vanessa asked as she carefully placed the nail in the key hole. She gently tapped the hammer on it hoping to break the lock. "Damn."

"Here, let me try." Zac said taking the hammer out of her hand. He raised the hammer up and then slammed it down.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Vanessa asked as she held up her now bruising hand.

"Oh, V, I'm so sorry. Here."Zac said bringing her hand up to his mouth. He gently kissed it.

"We might want to leave."

"K." The two made their way to Zac's car and drove off to the sight of the press conference. When they got there, their managers walked up to them. They didn't notice the handcuffs due to their hands being entwined.

"Ok, you guys, Zac you will sit here," His manager said pointing to a seat, "And Vanessa you will be sitting here." She pointed to a chair that was next to Ashley who sat between the two chairs.

"Um… actually, can Van sit next to me?" Zac asked.

"Why, this is a thirty minute press conference. You two can live that long."

"That's not what I meant." Zac said, holding up their hands.

"Well, I guess you two can sit next to each other, just no funny business."

"Ok," the two agreed.

LATER AFTER THE PRESS CONFERENCE

"Vanessa, Zac, can we have a quick word?" and person from EXTRA asked.

"Of course they can." Their managers said.

Zac and Vanessa smiled and grudgingly walked over the camera crew.

"Hi, we were wondering why you two were handcuffed together?"

"Oh, well Zac here, being his stupid self thought he could do magic. He found out he couldn't" Vanessa said sweetly.

"Oh, well that must be a pain. At least you two love each other." The two looked at each other blushing.

"Yeah,"

"Well, that's it, thanks you guys."

Zac and Vanessa smiled and walked away. They went to Zac's apartment and continued working on the lock.

They tried everything. They stood between a doorway slamming the door shut. A visit from the Super quickly ended that idea. They tried the hammer thing again. Didn't work out so well. They tried everything.

"Zac?" Vanessa asked tiredly.

"Yeah, V"

"What would you do if I said I just found the key?"

"I would kiss you, then through you on the made and show you my gratitude all night long." Zac said.

"Ok, good."

_CLICK!_

"Let's go lover boy." Vanessa said dragging him into the bedroom. "And now that we found the key, we can put these hand cuffs to good use."

So what do you think?

Review!


End file.
